50 phrases Lisa, Lisa & David
by lysine
Summary: Challenge: 50 phrases basées sur 50 mots sur un même thème: Lisa, David & Lisa


NB: Basé sur un challenge que vous pouvez trouver ici en anglais (http://community. il y'a un version française ici (http://community. pour ceux que cela intéresse. Les phrases font référence à de nombreux épisodes, y compris certains non diffusés en France, ainsi qu'à une suite hypothétique; une liste de certaines références est disponibles à la fin pour ceux. Certaines phrases se suivent, directement ou indirectement, d'autres n'ont aucun rapports entre elles.

**50 phrases: Lisa, Lisa/David **

**#01 - Réconfort **

"Rien ne vaut les boulettes à la moutarde après une dure journée!"

**#02 - Baiser **

Elle est toujours à court de mots quand on lui demande où il se sont embrassés pour la première fois - que répondre: son bureau, la boutique de Julien, le hall de Kerima? -- mais elle n'en aura jamais assez pour décrire les sensations qu'elle éprouve à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se touchent.

**#03 - Doux **

Elle caresse la plume de paon le long de son cou, savourant des souvenirs soigneusement entretenus d'un premier 'délice'.

**#04 - Douleur **

Jamais elle ne lui avouera qu'une part au plus profond d'elle même pleure toujours de ses moqueries et de ses humiliations, alors même qu'elle s'abandonne dans ses bras et qu'il lui jure un amour éternel.

**#05 - Pommes de terre **

"Avec des patates sautées, bien sûr."

**#06 - Pluie**

Elle pleure toujours mieux sous la pluie, parce qu'elle sait que de l'averse naît l'arc en ciel.

**#07 - Chocolat **

En fait le meilleur dans les kinders, ce n'est pas la surprise en plastique impossible à construire, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, mais la sensation du chocolat qui colle au palais et qu'on peut savourer des heures durant du bout de la langue.

**#08 - Bonheur **

A une époque, la moindre attention de David à son égard avait le pouvoir de la rendre euphorique; aujourd'hui, elle n'a qu'à jeter un coup d'oeil à sa main gauche pour se sentir comblée.

**#09 - Téléphone **

L'idée qu'ils auraient pu échanger leurs cartes sim pour profiter de la batterie de son portable ne lui vient à l'esprit que sur le bateau du retour, et elle passe le reste de la traversée à se demander pourquoi David ne l'a pas suggéré.

**#10 - Oreilles **

Qui eut cru qu'il existait tant de zones érogènes, et que David Seidel les connaissait toutes?

**#11 - Nom **

Elle gribouille toute une après-midi une nouvelle signature pour "Lisa P. Kowalski" avant de s'apercevoir, après plusieurs heures de rêveries, que la dernière syllabe a été abandonnée en milieu de page et que son "K" a pris l'apparence d'un "S".

**#12 - Sensuel **

Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi ridicule qu'en émergeant de la salle de bain vêtue uniquement de sous-vêtements, d'un porte-jarretelles et de talons hauts, mais son rire nerveux s'éteint dans sa gorge quand elle remarque le regard hypnotisé de David.

**#13 - Mort **

Elle rêve de David et se réveille en hurlant, hantée pas l'image de son corps inerte étendu sur un lit d'hôpital, les médecins immobiles à ses côtés et le moniteur cardiaque silencieux.

**#14 - Sexe**

Elle jure ses grands dieux après la première fois que jamais rien ne pourra surpasser ça, et David s'emploie le reste de la nuit à lui prouver qu'elle a tort...

**#15 - Toucher **

Elle a été embrassée pas Julien, caressée par Rokko, mais quand David fait glisser sa robe à terre, le contact l'électrise tout autant que la sensation de sa main glissant dans la sienne l'avait fait dans la piscine.

**#16 - Faiblesse **

Des mois entiers de nausées et de vertiges et plus de douze heures de travail, mais toute la fatigue du monde s'efface quand David dépose leur fille dans ses bras.

**#17 - Larmes **

humiliationhontedémissionmanipulationrenvoiedisputeempoisonnementRokkodisparitionhôpitaldéclarationsrejetsmariage: jamais elle n'a autant pleuré que depuis l'arrivée de David dans sa vie, mais, elle a beau essayer, elle n'arrive pas à souhaiter un autre destin.

**#18 - Rapidité **

Elle rencontre David un lundi, se dispute avec lui un mardi, lui fait confiance un mercredi, retombe amoureuse de lui un jeudi, l'épouse un vendredi, met au monde son enfant un samedi et voit le reste de sa vie défiler un dimanche: jamais on ne l'avait prévenu que le bonheur défilai si vite.

**#19 - Vent **

Le feu crépite et menace de s'éteindre quand une rafale de vent souffle sur leur camp improvisé, et David se rapproche d'elle comme pour la protéger, la couvrant de son corps tout entier.

**#20 - Liberté **

Elle rentre en trombe dans l'appartement, prête à massacrer David pour avoir manqué la réunion avec les Japonais sans l'avoir prévenue, mais personne n'est là pour l'écouter - sur la table basse, seule empreinte laissée par son mari et a demi-lisible sous une bouteille de whisky brisée, un article rapporte les détails exclusifs de la remise en liberté conditionnelle de M. von Brahmberg.

**#21 - Vie **

"Et voilà son coeur, juste ici - vous voulez écouter le battement?"

**#22 - Jalousie **

Elle sait que c'est ridicule, mais c'était sa chanson, celle de son enfance et celle que David lui chantait, et d'une certaine façon, le voir pencher au-dessus du berceau tout en la fredonnant lui donne envie de repartir en arrière, de ne pas avoir à la... à le partager.

**#23 - Mains **

...elles sont fermes mais tendres, douces mais suffisamment rugueuses, et cette fois ci, elle est absolument certaine que rien ne pourra jamais être meilleur...

**#24 - Goût **

"Et puis, le caviar, c'est trop salé, et les fruits de mer pas assez."

**#25 - Dévouement **

"C'est vrai que j'aime bien rendre des services à David, mais c'est parce que c'est mon patron, et parce que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui et pour ce qu'il essaie de faire, et ça ne veut pas dire que je lui réponds quand il siffle ou que ? Julien, arrête de rire!"

**#26 - (Pour) Toujours **

Les mots du prêtre la fige de terreur quand elle les entend pour la première fois, mais auprès de David, ils l'emplissent d'une joie à jamais inégalable.

**#27 - Sang **

C'est un problème de groupe sanguin, leur annonce son obstétricien, une incompatibilité mère-enfant, et seule la main de David posée sur la sienne permet à Lisa d'écouter le reste, les yeux fermés et une main posée inconsciemment sur son ventre.

**#28 - Maladie **

Elle passe leur premier anniversaire au lit sous trois couvertures, le nez rouge et la gorge pleine de barbelés, et quand David lui propose de regarder Autant en Emporte le Vent pour qu'ils aient un semblant de célébration, elle s'endort sur son épaule avant même que la guerre de Sécession ne soit déclarée.

**#29 - Mélodie **

"Tu dois traverser sept ponts, survivre à sept piqûres de moustique..."

**#30 - Etoile **

Assise à sa fenêtre, elle observe les étoiles filantes au fil des années et fait des dizaines de veux jusqu'au jour où, assise sur un voilier, elle n'en trouve plus aucun à formuler.

**#31 - Maison **

Après des semaines passées dans une suite à l'hôtel, ils se décident finalement pour un duplex avec toit aménagé en terrasse, un compromis entre les trois pièces dans lesquels David se sent prisonnier, et les grands espaces où Lisa est tout sauf à son aise.

**#32 - Confusion **

Après la douleur de s'être faite avoir une énième fois vient l'incompréhension ? pourquoi lui faire une déclaration d'amour digne des plus beaux romans pour lui poser un lapin?

**#33 - Peur **

Puis, par désespoir, elle tente de se convaincre de l'existence d'un David sans scrupules et égoïste, l'imagine se moquant d'elle, riant de sa crédulité quelque part avec Max; mais pour la première fois, aucun de ses phantasmes ne parvient à atténuer toute l'horreur de la réalité.

**#34 - Eclair/Tonnerre **

... d'accord, elle veut bien admettre qu'affirmer quelque chose sans aucune expérience sur laquelle appuyer ses dires n'était probablement pas une de ses meilleures idées, mais cette fois ci, elle voit difficilement comment il pourrait surpasser quelque chose d'aussi...

**#35 - Liens **

Quand David lui propose de s'installer définitivement en Polynésie, elle entrevoit pendant un court instant de longues ballades sur la plage au crépuscule et une vie de détente loin de tous soucis, mais plus présentes encore sont les images de Julien et de ses parents, de Kerima et de Berlin; le lendemain matin, ils embarquent pour Berlin.

**#36 - Marché **

Elle soupire en observant David sortir fièrement de ses sacs d'énormes fruits mers tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres, nostalgique de la cuisine Plenske et des plats surgelés de Julien; mais après tout, si il est prêt à ingurgiter de la charcuterie des heures durant chaque dimanche midi, elle peut bien faire quelques sacri ? non mais il ne compte tout de même pas faire cuire ces pauvres crabes vivants?!

**#37 - Technologie **

'Et si j'ai vraiment de la chance, Julien à apporté le nouveau jeu dont il me bassine les oreille depuis des mois ? et voila: adieu, dîner romantique,' elle grogne intérieurement tandis que David et Julien attrapent chacun une manette avec excitation.

**#38 - Cadeau **

Elle examine avec perplexité l'espèce de gaine en dentelle dont elle tient un des quatre rubans entre deux doigts, et finit par demander à Yvonne: "C'est... très joli, vraiment, mais... qu'est ce que c'est?"

**#39 - Sourire **

Elle sourit quand il l'embrasse, sourit quand il lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille, sourit quand elle regarde son alliance, mais avant tout, elle sourit devant sa glace, passant et repassant sa langue sur ses dents parfaitement alignées.

**#40 - Innocence **

Elle est persuadée de la perdre à chaque nouvelle manipulation de David, mais la colère humiliée qui l'accapare à chaque fois lui prouve invariablement que son innocence est aussi intacte que sa naïveté.

**#41 - Complétion **

...bon, première leçon du mariage: ne jamais dire jamais quand David Seidel est concerné.

**#42 - Nuages **

"'Lisa est partie sur son nuage, Lisa est encore sur son nuage', et gna gna gna et gna gna gnère; et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut bien leur faire à tous que je sois sur mon nuage, cette bande de, de..."

**#43 - Ciel **

"Cher David, sais-tu seulement à quels points tes yeux resplendissent sous ces néons, aussi profonds et bleus que la mer sur laquelle tu aimes tant naviguer, que le ciel d'été ensoleillé, que, que... que le 'quelque chose de bleu' que Mariella portera sans doute à votre mariage."

**#44 - Paradis **

Elle a toujours imaginé le paradis comme un grand champ fleuri où elle pourrait rêver à souhait, mais petit à petit, son champ s'agrandit, se dote de minis golfs et de rivières encerclant des îles parfois inaccessibles.

**#45 - Enfer **

Il refuse d'aborder le sujet, même après des cauchemars dont il se réveil tremblant et baigné de sueur, mais Lisa sait que jamais il n'oubliera la pénombre absolue de ce mois de mai.

**#46 - Soleil **

"Maman, je t'en prie, je ne regardais pas du tout David (se passer sensuellement de l'eau sur son torse viril et brûlant), c'était juste le seul angle qui m'évitait d'avoir le soleil dans les yeux."

**#47 - Lune **

Elle observe sa forme évoluer nuit après nuit avec un sourire grandissant, et n'admet à David qu'elle a toujours été parfaitement réglée sur le cycle lunaire qu'après l'avoir vu devenir ronde pour la seconde fois.

**#48 - Vagues **

La première fois que David part en voyage d'affaire après leur mariage , elle achète un cd des bruits de l' océan et refuse de céder aux moqueries incessantes de Julien en lui avouant qu'ils sont pour elle à jamais associés à la sensation des bras de David l'enlaçant.

**#49 - Cheveux **

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'essaye pas, mais il lui faut cinq produits différents, une assistante et trois heures devant elle si elle veut en faire quelque chose de convenable; à ce train là, mieux vaut tenter de ramener les chapeaux à la mode par le biais de Kerima.

**#50 - Supernova **

"Tu comprends, Rokko et moi, c'était comme un soufflé raté ou, ou comme un trou noir: tout était tellement énorme, tellement compatible entre nous que ça a finit par s'effondrer sur soi-même; alors qu'avec David, ça explose et c'est tellement, c'est tellement beau et lumineux que ça en aveugle presque."

Références:

- 1, 5, 24, 36: conversation entre Julien et Katia, dégout de Lisa pour les huîtres, commentaires de Lisa sur la cuisine Plenske, et goût "raffiné" de David évoqué dans les plans pour le "double mariage"

- 2: différents 'premiers' baisers au cours de la série.

- 3, 9, 19, 44: l'île des pâons

- 4, 40: voir les divers agissements de David dans les 60 premiers épisodes (et même après!)

- 7: le 'choix' de Lisa entre la barre chocolatée 'Julien' et le kinder surprise 'David')

- 8, 10, 12, 20, 21, 22, 27, 28, 31, 35, 36, 47, 48: 'suite hypothétique'

- 11: Rokko Kowalski, à partir de l'épisode 220 et quelques

- 13: ep 326/327 et enlèvement de David

- 14, 23, 34, 41: divers conversations sur l'inexpérience de Lisa avec les hommes, 'suite hypothétique'

- 25: conversation entre David et Julien sur le fait que David appelle plusieurs femmes 'trésor', et qu'il y en a même une qui vient quand il siffle

- 26: dernier épisode

- 28: rêve de Lisa après le coup de poing de David

- 22, 29: dernier épisode: chanson chantée par David à la soirée

- 32, 33, 45: enlèvement de David

- 30, 35, 48: dernier épisode et 'suite hypothétique'

- 37: Julien et David jouant à des jeux vidéeos

- 46: épisode dans lequel David passe la journée chez les Plenske

- 42: divers commentaires sur les rêveries de Lisa, notamment de Julien dans l'épisode

- 44: épisode du mini-golf


End file.
